mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweetie Drops/Gallery/Season 2
The Return of Harmony Part 1 Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png The Return of Harmony Part 2 Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png|Several Sweetie Drops clones on the right. Lesson Zero Dizzy Twister, Medley and Sweetie Drops fall in love with Smarty Pants S2E03.png|Those ponies are madly in love with the doll. Sweetie Drops along with other ponies fall in love with Smarty Pants S1E03.png|"That incredible, amazing doll!" Linked Hearts running S2E03.png The ponies run towards Smarty Pants S2E03.png|Look, a green pony. Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png|Fox 3, about to retrieve package. Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 2 S02E03.png|Fox 3 to base, package has been acquired. Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png|Fox 3, returning to base. Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings fighting each other along with other ponies S2E03.png|Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops in the background. Ponies after the fight S02E03.png Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png S2E03 The ponies come to look at Smarty Pants.png S2E03 The mayor begins to blush.png The Cutie Pox Pie for you too S2E06.png|Sweetie Drops supports pie... Apple Bloom fencing S2E6.png|...but not fencing. The Mysterious Mare Do Well Group Cheering S2E08.png|Sweetie Drops among other ponies. Twilight she kind awesome S2E8.png|There she is again quite happy I might add. Many ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S2E08.png|Sweetie Drops is a big fan of Rainbow Dash. The ponies look outside S2E08.png|She even tries to look like her. Rainbow Dash with her fans S2E08.png|Sweetie Drops is also a big fan of Rainbow Dash! The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Ponies waiting for an autograph S02E08.png|Sweetie Drops is in line for an autograph. Ponies gasp at the scream S02E08.png Noi gets an autograph S02E08.png|She didn't get one :/ Mayor S2E8.png|This is the Mayor of Ponyville. Secret of My Excess Derpy in well S2E10.PNG|Uhh... Derpy, do you mind? Hearth's Warming Eve CMC in crowd S2E11.PNG|Sweetie Drops, gasp! I know right S2E11.PNG|I know right? Sweetie Belle pointing S2E11.PNG|The CMC are in the pic. Family Appreciation Day Long line S2E12.png|Waiting in line to buy zap apple jam at Sweet Apple Acres. The Last Roundup Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png|Sweetie Drops with her eyes closed. Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png|Sweetie Drops cheers for Applejack. Applejack boards the train S2E14.png Preparing for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png|Sweetie Drops attending Applejack's welcome home party. Granny Smith comforts Big McIntosh S02E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Grinning Twilight waiting in line S02E15.png|Got to be patient Sweetie Drops. Everypony upset3 S02E15.png|Sweetie Drops looks irritated. Everypony watching2 S02E15.png|The ponies looks astonished. Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings enjoying the musical S2E15.png|Lyra and Sweetie Drops along with Golden Harvest, Berry Punch and some other ponies appear to be quite happy. Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png|Sweetie Drops is enjoying the dance. Pinkie Pie is confused S2E15.png|Sweetie Drops on the far right. Ponies dancing and singing along S2E15.png Flim singing S2E15.png Sweetie Drops, Berry Punch and Golden Harvest enjoy the song S2E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png The ponies are drinking cider S1E15.png|They do not seem like they are going to enjoy that *gulp* delicious cider. Everypony yuck! S02E15.png|This drink is sick. Sweetie Drops complains about her cider S2E15.png|Sweetie Drops does not like rocks in her cider. The ponies don't like the cider S2E15.png|They do not like it. The ponies decline the offers S2E15.png|No! Everypony no! S02E15.png|No!! Everypony no!! S02E15.png|NO!!! Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville overview S2E17.png|Two Sweetie Drops, one with Lyra Heartstrings and one with Shoeshine. Town Square Exterior S2E17.png|Same two Sweetie Drops, same two other ponies. Sweetie Drops screaming because she is starving S2E17.png|AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie waves to Sweetie Drops S2E18.png|How ya doin'? Pinkie's song pony crowd 1 S2E18.png|Sweetie Drops is smiling. Pinkie Pie marching 2 S2E18.png|Pinkie Pie looks at Sweetie Drops. Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png|They are all happy. Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png|They are all following Pinkie. Big Finish to song S2E18.png|SMILE!!!! The ponies are jumping on rooftops S2E18.png|Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops along with other ponies are jumping on rooftops. Putting Your Hoof Down Sweetie Drops doing some shopping S2E19.png|Sweetie Drops's saddlebags have Lyra Heartstrings' cutie mark as a clasp? Angel check list.png|Sweetie Drops is on the right side. Fluttershy at Town Square S2E19.png|Is Fluttershy looking at Sweetie Drops? Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie and Rarity at Town Square.png|Sweetie Drops talking to Lyra Heartstrings. Fluttershy awkwardly smiling at Daisy and Sweetie Drops S2E19.png|Excuse me please! Iron Will and background ponies.png|Sweetie Drops is listening to Iron Will. Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Huh S02E19.png|The pony with the pink mane in the back has the same expression as Sweetie Drops. Background Ponies Unsure.PNG|Sweetie Drops laughing with the crowd. Minuette at Iron Will's rally S2E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Iron Will, "I Pity the Foal" S02E19.png Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png Cherry Berry and Sweetie Drops talking S2E19.png Garbage wagon S02E19.png|Sweetie Drops would like to hear another joke. Cherry Berry wait1 S02E19.png Cherry Berry chatting S02E19.png Cherry Berry irritated S02E19.png|"Do you mind moving, so I can pass?" Cherry Berry wait2 S02E19.png Sweetie Drops and Cherry Berry are covered in trash S2E19.png|Never mess with an assertive Fluttershy. It's About Time Cerberus gnawing on roof S2E20.png|Sweetie Drops observes Cerberus. Hurricane Fluttershy Twilight that you! S2E22.png|Sweetie Drops? What are you doing here? Ponyville Confidential Sweetie Drops gets a paper S2E23.png|Sweetie Drops getting a newspaper. Background ponies reading S2E23.png|Lily, Berry Punch, Minuette, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, and Lyra reading the papers. Category:Character gallery pages